


Of Loss and Learning

by TheHarperGrey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarperGrey/pseuds/TheHarperGrey
Summary: EC Week Day 2- Student/Teacher AU
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologizes in advance for any mistakes - I did not get a chance to edit this one very much!

Regina gasped for breath and her heart threatened to explode as she ran the final stretch to Professor Nolan’s class.  _ Shit. Shit. Shit.  _

She knew better than to agree to cover Ruby’s shift at the diner. The morning shift was always the busiest and ran the biggest risk of having to stay late to cover the volume. Still, she had needed the cash and her friend likely would’ve been fired if she’d not found someone to cover her. 

She’d also relied heavily on the fact that the class was large and her absence would  _ hopefully  _ go unnoticed. Besides, she was an art history major and this was simply a prerequisite world history class. While Professor Nolan knew an impressive amount about his subject and lectured with an intensity that made her itch to figure him out, she'd already taken advanced history in high school and planned to pass the class with little effort. 

That was unless she let her grades slip too much and lost her scholarship. 

Regina’s heart dropped to her stomach when she slid into the doorway and found an empty classroom. She glanced at the clock on the wall in confusion and noted that she was only twenty minutes late into a ninety minute class. 

  
“Ms Mills.”

_ Shit.  _

Her eyes darted to the front of the room where the professor’s podium was, seeing David Nolan gathering up a stack of papers to put in his briefcase. She tried to quiet her breathing and took a few steps into the class, warily scanning the room again. 

“What can I do for you?” he looked back up from his task and she silently cursed herself for her lack of reply, realizing she was lingering rather awkwardly.

“I was just, for class, I just-” she glanced between him and the desks questioningly.  _ Still stammering.  _

“Ah, yes-” he nodded and raised an eyebrow that unnerved her, “Everyone was let out early. We had a pop quiz.”

“But-” she frowned.  _ Shit _ . “-you never said we were having a quiz.”

“That is the nature of a pop quiz, Ms Mills.”

Regina stifled a sarcastic remark at his patronizing reply and took a deep breath before she spoke, “Would it be possible for me to take it now? Or maybe schedule another time when you’re available?”

“Sorry. Attending class is a part of college. Regardless of if you have an interest in the subject or not, it’s a requirement. It helps you learn discipline and time management,” he explained with an indifferent expression as he clasped his briefcase, “In order to take the test, you needed to be here.”

“I am here,” she defended and her posture grew stiff as she tried to maintain  _ some  _ manners. 

“Nearly twenty minutes late.” He exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. She ignored the appealing way his bicep bulged with the gesture and her decision to do so was validated when the wedding ring on his left hand caught her attention.

“I’m very sorry, but I have a lot going on,” she began, attempting to speak calmly though her tone was tighter with growing frustration.

“Yes, I’m sure sorority life keeps you  _ very  _ busy.” 

_ Oh, so he was one of those.  _

It became clear to her then he'd caught wind she was from  _ the _ Mills family of Manhattan. Most of academia and the business world knew of them. Professor Nolan must’ve heard and formed the same old  _ tired  _ assumption of her character. 

“I’m not in a sorority,” she rolled her eyes and dropped her bag on the podium with a thud before proceeding to lose her temper, “And I really can’t afford to fail this class because of a stupid  _ pop _ quiz you came up with to punish people for tardiness. A quiz that you won’t let me retake because you can’t be late for some pretentious  _ dinner party _ your wife is hosting tonight, or whatever highbrow intellectual  _ bullshit  _ you get up to.”

The professor’s jaw clenched and his eyes darkened and he stared back at her in a way that made her briefly thankful that there was the podium desk between them. Seconds felt like minutes and it made her confidence begin to falter, but she held his gaze. He would either respect her persistence or kick her out of his class all together.  _ Probably the latter.  _

“My wife is dead.”

Regina’s stomach flipped when his words registered with her and she  _ looked  _ at him for the first time. She noticed the tense way he held his shoulders, his strained expression, the tired lines at the corner of his eyes and the haunted look in them. It was then she realized she’d mistaken his sadness for arrogance and austerity. She’d never been close enough to him to witness those lonely blue eyes. 

“Professor Nolan...I’m-” she felt two inches tall as she tried to explain and swallowed hard, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any disrespect to your wife. I just-”

He appeared to realize the incredibly personal nature of what he’d just blurted out and his expression shifted. She recognized the mask as it fell back into place and her interest in him grew tenfold. He seemed so.... _ broken _ . 

“No, no of course not-” he cleared his throat and picked up his briefcase, “And I was simply pointing out that my refusal to allow you to make up this quiz is not because of my personal life. I have a clear attendance policy. It’s in the syllabus that was handed out during the first class. Or did you make it to that one?”

She exhaled slowly, letting the comment roll off her back as she watched him round the podium for the door. Irritation and empathy warred within her on how to feel about the situation...and the man. 

* * *

David’s attention was drawn from his paperwork when he heard a chair sliding away from a desk and saw the brunette standing to bring the quiz to him. How he reacted to her tardiness the previous week had eaten away at him until he’d sent her an email with an offer for her to make up the quiz during his office hours. She’d jumped at the chance and he was surprised to find her to even be in an amiable mood when she arrived. 

“Thanks again for letting me take it,” Regina smiled contentedly as she handed the paper to him. “I have to keep a certain GPA. If it slips, my scholarship could be in jeopardy.”

“Scholarship?” his brow arched in surprise before he could stop it. 

A scholarship was the last thing he expected a Mills to be the recipient of. Her family was rather well known thanks to their presence on Wall Street and long standing involvement in the upper crust’s social and charity scene. David had gone to Columbia himself and the Mills family had donated enough to that school that they’d had a building named after them. Needless to say, it had been quite a surprise for him to find a Mills attending university  _ here _ when a colleague mentioned who she was. 

“It pays for tuition and board,” she replied easily, shoulders squaring with a sense of pride as she nodded and tilted her chin up, “but I work at the diner to cover everyday expenses. That’s what made me late last week.”

“But...aren’t you...?” he hesitated, not quite sure how to ask why she was scraping by when her family was loaded without seeming rude. 

“A Mills? I am,” she sighed and her smile turned a little sad as her gaze shifted away from him to explain, “My mother wanted me to go to a stuffy east coast university for law or business, but I wanted to go further away and study art. My trust fund was then revoked in order to  _ teach me a lesson _ .” A hint of humor and defiance flickered in her eyes as she mimicked a posh accent he assumed was supposed to be her mother’s, “ _ So _ , I had to rely on a scholarship and figure out the rest for myself.”

David studied her for a long moment, feeling like somewhat of a heel for making assumptions about her, “I have to admit, I misjudged you, Regina.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time someone did,” her good humor was back as she wagged a brow at him, “Don’t worry about it, Professor Nolan.”

He smiled then, chuckling when he saw the way her eyes lit up at the fact he was giving her an expression other than a scowl, “I am sorry to have given you such a hard time. You have no idea how many spoiled kids I get here, going to school on their parent’s dime. They have no clue what the real world is like, no understanding of hard work and no respect for anything. And,  _ well _ , I don’t have the patience that I used to,” he let out a sigh at how crotchety he’d become, feeling more like eighty than thirty these days. 

“This is my second year here. I’ve met my fair share,” she laughed and gave an understanding nod, “It really is a culture shock coming to the west coast from Manhattan.”

“Don’t you mean a  _ lack-of-culture _ shock?” he joked, inhaling slowly at the wide grin she flashed him in response.  _ She really was striking _ . 

“No, I think it’s refreshing. Everyone back home is so caught up in tradition and the past that there’s no room for progress or new ideas. My mother and step-father, that whole society really, they’re so concerned with preserving their way of life.”

“What way of life is that?”

“Money, excess, privilege,” she shrugged and sat against the desk in front of his own, “they can see the cultural shift happening. The obscenely rich aren’t idolized like they used to be. Economic and social injustices are becoming harder for them to stifle. A few donations to charity doesn’t help them appear to care like it used to. People can see through that.”

“Who would’ve thought a free market heir to be so anti-capitalism,” David bit back a grin of amusement, seeing her in a different light than before. She was impassioned and intelligent and informed, but with a genuinely kind and outgoing personality. There was no trace of pretentiousness or immaturity one would expect out of someone raised in her world.

The brunette only smirked playfully at his comment and straightened back up from the desk, “Thanks again, Professor Nolan.”

“You’re welcome, Ms Mills.”

* * *

David tilted his whiskey tumbler towards him and squinted as he tried to remember if this was his second or third drink. He wasn’t sure why he’d even come to the bar. He had plenty of better whiskeys at home, where he wouldn’t have to limit himself in order to drive later. But it was too quiet there...too quiet and full of reminders of what his life had become. 

“Professor Nolan…” an attractive, familiar voice caused him to lift his head and straighten up from where he’d leaned his elbows against the bar. “I didn’t take you for the dive bar type.”

His eyes clocked a fitted black dress before traveling up to find the pleasant smile of his spirited art student. She wore a bit more makeup than her usual natural look, lips painted an enticing red and lashes looking  _ especially _ dark and long. He found himself smiling back at her before he reined it in and managed to speak. 

“Ms Mills,” he kept his gaze on hers when he saw her give a hint of a smirk after catching his once over of her outfit. “It’s close to home, I guess. I didn’t expect to see anyone I knew here.”

“I’m just here with a friend I work with,” she gave a laugh that made his stomach warm as she nodded to another brunette wrapped up in deep conversation with a man in the corner booth, “You see, he asked her out, but she didn’t really know him, so she asked me to come with her and stay until she was certain he wasn’t a serial killer.”

“And the verdict so far?” he raised a brow in amusement. 

“He does not appear to be a murderer, no. At least I think-” Regina grinned playfully and gave a shrug, “Ruby has questionable taste at times.”

“So you’re off guard duty then?”

“I don’t think she remembers I even came with her, to be honest.”

David laughed at that and nodded to the stool beside him, “Care to join me?”

“I guess one wouldn’t hurt,” she flashed another smile that stirred something within him. 

“Wait, are of legal drinking age?” He joked, but wanted to be sure. 

“Just,” she nodded and rolled her eyes in good humor as she placed her clutch on the bar beside her, “ _ Are you _ ?”

“Almost ten years past it, actually,” he grimaced playfully, “What’s your drink?” 

  
“Whatever you’re having,” her eyes dropped to the brown liquor in his glass before she met his gaze again with a challenging grin. 

_ This was dangerous _ . He didn’t know what he was doing or why he kept digging himself deeper. He hadn’t been with anyone in the near two years since his late wife passed and Regina Mills could easily turn into trouble for him. She was striking and smart and funny, carrying herself in a way that seemed much older and confident than most her age. It pulled him in and knocked him off balance. 

David motioned the bartender politely for another round and ignored the voice in the back of his mind screaming that it was a questionable idea. He reasoned with himself that he would simply enjoy her company for a few rounds and go home. She was his student and unlike some of his colleagues, he was perfectly capable of controlling himself.  _ Just a few drinks. _

“I’m glad I ran into you,” Regina smiled again when he turned back from ordering, “I was starting to feel a little awkward lurking in a booth on my own.”

“Did the serial killer not have a friend for you?” he teased, sliding her whiskey towards her when it was brought over. 

“Hmm, I didn’t ask. I’m not interested either way,” she shrugged indifferently and took a sip. 

“Boyfriend back home?”

“Sort of.”

“Girlfriend?” he smirked.

“No,” she laughed softly and shook her head, “More like a late fiance.”

“Oh,” he sobered, heart sinking in his chest, “God, I’m sorry. I had no idea, you’re so young...”

“That’s what my mother said when we became engaged,” she chuckled but it sounded a bit hollow, “We were high school sweethearts. He proposed when we graduated and he, uhm...he was in a car accident that following summer.”

David’s gaze locked with hers and he noticed it then. The grief in her eyes that he hadn’t been able to pinpoint before, usually masked by her pleasant demeanor and playful jokes. Her maturity was no longer a surprise to him. Losing someone you planned to spend your life with changed you and aged you in a way that couldn’t be explained.

“My wife passed two years ago,” he nodded with a knowing look at her, “She had cancer. So, I had a bit more time to prepare, I guess.”

“There’s no way to prepare for that,” Regina answered sadly, her eyes shifting to her whiskey before she lifted it to take a healthy sip. “You’ve been alone since?”

He couldn’t explain why he felt compelled to share such personal details with her. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d shared with anyone since his wife passed. He’d shut out his friends and they’d eventually learned to leave him alone for the most part. There’d been no one that made him want to open up and he wasn’t sure what it meant that she did.

“Yeah, she and I had been together since college. I’m not even sure I know how to date anymore,” he joked half heartedly and glanced at her, “Plus, I guess I really haven’t felt the urge to yet…”

“I know what you mean. It seems to come so easy to my friend Ruby and everyone else, the dating and hooking up, but I don’t know.” She shook her head as her voice trailed off.

“You haven’t dated since him?”

“No, not really, aside from a few awkward arranged dinners. My mother keeps pushing this guy on me every time I visit home.”

“Not interested?”

“Not exactly,” she scrunched up her face with a laugh, “He’s the son of some financial investor from London. My mother thinks he’s the perfect match for me.”

“Money and status, what’s not to love?” David joked and she smiled with a nod, seeming happy that he understood.

“She’s still holding out hope that I’ll give up on this  _ art school nonsense _ and come back to my rightful place as a New York City socialite and be billionaire arm candy,” Regina rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, sitting her empty glass on the bar before meeting his gaze, “Another round?”

* * *

It was rather dark save for the open curtains letting in the moonlight and allowing her eyes to travel the pleasing angles of his face. Every few seconds their gazes would meet and she knew he was studying her in much the same way. The room was silent apart from their heightened breaths and her occasional gasp at the growing heat in her belly. 

They’d had a few more rounds at the bar, enough to loosen up to talk and flirt freely, but not enough that they didn’t know what they were doing. She could tell by the look in his eyes when she’d suggested a nightcap at his place and he’d agreed that they were both well aware of what would happen. 

She’d never had casual sex. It had taken all of her strength just to continue living after Daniel’s accident and she’d adjusted to being on her own, stifling her physical needs since. But there was something that felt familiar about David. When she looked into his eyes she saw the familiar sadness of someone who’d survived a loss that changed them. 

It was something she hadn’t known she’d been searching for since she’d lost Daniel; the reflection of what she’d been through in someone else’s eyes. Someone that could understand her pain. She’d never found it in the men that approached her here, but hadn’t realized why until now. 

People her age seemed so carefree and untainted that she could no longer relate to them. It felt like she’d already lived a lifetime in comparison to her peers. They weren’t equipped to recognize the depth of the feelings she masked and she hadn’t known it was what was lacking. She’d thought that she was simply  _ too broken _ to connect with someone in this way again. Until she felt it tonight. 

“Is this okay?” she whispered, caressing her right hand up the side of his neck to rub her thumb over his jaw as she gazed down at him. 

Her hips rolled at a languid pace as she rode him, left hand still pressed against his chest to steady herself as she rocked forward and backwards on his hard length. 

“That’s perfect,” David replied with a hoarse voice, locking eyes with her as his hands traveled over her thighs. 

They’d started kissing the moment he’d gotten his front door unlocked, stumbling their way down the hall as he guided her to his room. There was a brief pause near his door when he’d pressed her against the wall and  _ really _ kissed her until both of them were gasping for breath. 

He’d broken the kiss to meet her gaze when they’d reached  _ that _ moment. The moment when the intent of a kiss turned into something more. She watched him search her expression for her consent, saw the intense lust in his own, but also noticed a hint of nerves as he contemplated his next move. Her heart was thumping out of her chest and she witnessed her own insecurity of being with someone new mirrored in his eyes.

Her desire for him soared when she realized this was his first time since his late wife. It spoke to the kind of man he was and made her feel safer, even though she barely knew him. It reassured her to know he loved deeply and valued his commitments and did not treat sex as casually as most men did. 

So, despite being as unsure yet eager as she knew he felt, she had decided to take the lead for him. She’d pulled him into the bedroom by his hand and began undoing the buttons of his shirt slowly, taking her time and leaning in to kiss over his neck and chest. His confidence slowly came back to him as they’d seemed to find a rhythm in kissing and undressing one another. 

He’d allowed her to set the pace, seeming to sense once they were fully unclothed that this night was much the same for her as it was for him. Her movements were confident but she couldn’t help the occasional shyness over having someone she barely knew see her and touch her. But David soon worked her shyness away once he’d lowered her on the bed and kissed parts of her that hadn’t been touched by another since Daniel. 

And as much as they tried to maintain a slow pace, their bodies would not allow it. It became apparent that it had been a considerable amount of time for both of them when his impressively hard length shifted against her core and they’d both gasped at how aroused the other was. After that, they had not held back. 

And now she was on top of him, knees digging into the mattress at his sides with him deeply inside of her. She rocked up and down, curling her hips and flexing muscles that hadn't been used in quite some time. They moved steadily, not too fast or too roughly, but with an intensity that spoke to the pleasure they both felt. 

They didn’t talk either, for it wasn’t necessary to pretend that this was out of love. There was an unspoken understanding of what the night was. It was trying to move forward, trying to have a piece of that familiar connection they’d lost. They were reclaiming intimacy and letting themselves live in the moment and enjoy another person again. That was significant and needn’t be ruined with insincere pillow talk. 

“ _ Mmmph _ ,” a moan escaped her before she could stop it and she rode him a hint faster, feeling him rutting his hips up to add to the friction. 

Their growing pleasure allowed instinct to take over and the pace to increase naturally. She slipped her hands from his body and onto the bed, sliding them up to give her hips more leverage. Her eyes found his as she stretched over him and he watched her intently, his hands moving to grip her ass and help her find her angle. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” she sucked in a breath and saw a hint of a grin curl his mouth as their lips lingered a few inches apart.

“ _ Good _ ?” he whispered, tilting his head up to press hot, wet kisses over her neck. 

“ _ Good _ ,” she rasped out with a nod and lifted her hand to press against the headboard, letting out a louder moan. 

That encouraged him and he brought his hands back down to her thighs as he sat up in the bed and positioned her in his lap.

“ _ God _ ,” she breathed out at the way he opened her up to him, folding her legs loosely around his waist and slipping her arms around his neck. 

He allowed her a few moments to adjust, his hands cradling her bottom and lifting her up his shaft before easing her back down on it. She moaned as he allowed her to sink further each time, stretching her deliciously. “ _ So good _ ,” he murmured and she let her forehead fall against his, hands grasping at the back of his neck and hips starting to roll. 

She saw his eyes shift down to watch her take him and heard him exhale sharply. Her belly burned and coiled tightly at the sound he let out, causing her to falter out of rhythm. He picked up the slack for her, guiding her on him with his grip as he nibbled at her neck and her body began to sing. 

It felt different with him but amazing. He was strong and solid and moved her with the ease and confidence that only came with age. It overwhelmed her in the best way and she soon gripped his upper arms for leverage to move more intently. 

“ _ Mmm, yes _ ,“ he groaned near her ear and she let out of own whimper of pleasure as the sound of how wet she’d become filled the room with each movement. 

David’s hands splayed over her ass, gripping the flesh firmly and spreading her apart further as he assisted her movements. It had heat rushing through and her legs tensing around his sides as she rocked and rocked and  _ rocked _ . 

She looped her arms under his and dug nails into his back, the side of her face falling against the side of his neck when her body curled into itself and she climaxed. Her ears barely registered the sharp cry escaping her when she clamped around him and felt the hot clutching ripple through her. He kept himself rooted deeply as her hips jerked and her sex clenched around his in that indecisive way where her body could not decide if it wanted more or less stimulation. 

He helped guide her into a few more rocks forward before she felt him spill inside of her with a deep groan into her neck. She kept her head against the side of his and her arms wrapped around his neck once more, pulling him in. She hugged his head to her chest as she panted, wanting to hold onto the feeling.

A tear escaped her when she felt his splayed hands run up her lower back and strong arms encased her waist to cradle her body closer to his. His big frame enveloped her as he held her and she soaked the feeling in. It had been  _ so long _ since she’d just been held and she imagined it was the same for him. And so she held him just as tightly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two, which also doubles as EC Week Day 3.

  
  
  


David pondered how they’d gotten to this point as he stood at the kitchen counter, watching Regina fully immersed in the pasta he was supposed to be helping her make. The last few months had flown by since she’d stormed into his life and now she made her way around his kitchen like she lived here.  _ Hell, she practically had been lately.  _

The guilt he’d expected after taking Regina home that first night never came and he’d slowly accepted the notion of moving on from his late wife. Though allowing himself to become further involved with her had given him pause, but not because he didn’t feel ready. He’d been somewhat hesitant given the age difference and that she’d been his student, but she’d been persistent and he’d been unable to resist. Their relationship evolved rapidly once he’d accepted it, especially after the semester ended and she no longer had classes in his department, which made it easier for them to forget the rest. 

“What?” Regina asked with a smirk when she caught him staring, turning her head up from her task. 

“Nothing,” he grinned at being caught and leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before she laughed softly and looked back to clip the pasta. 

His chest warmed as he watched her work, her hair pulled back in a messy knot and no makeup. She was refreshingly confident in her appearance and yet still so very down to earth. He knew his compliments were never lost on her by the way she’d flush slightly and then make a joke that had them laughing once more. She was a breath of fresh air for him and he hadn’t expected to ever feel this way again. 

“You’re not a very good assistant,” she side-eyed him playfully, “My Grandmother Elena would’ve already kicked you out of her kitchen by now.”

David chuckled under his breath and shifted a step towards her, “Is she who taught you to cook?”

“Mhm, my dad’s mother,” she answered as she rolled out the pasta dough, “She was from Sicily originally and she insisted on passing down the traditions to me. But I loved every minute of it. She was so warm and full of life - she just had a way of making people feel special, you know?”

“I do,” he smiled when she glanced at him and then turned her head back with a slight pink tinge to her cheeks, “I think you might’ve inherited a hint of that from her,” he voiced the compliment and moved behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. “Did you spend a lot of time with her?” 

“I did. My mother was often out, so if my father had to travel for business then Grandmother would stay with me,” Regina leaned her back against his chest as she folded the pasta to roll it out again. “She practically raised me.”

“Do you still see her?” he asked and bent down to let his chin rest on her shoulder as he watched her pretty hands work. 

“No, she passed just two years after my father did, when I was fifteen.” He couldn’t see her face but her voice was softer and he could hear the hint of sadness in it. 

She’d told him before that her father had passed when she was younger. His heart ached that she’d already lost a parent, grandmother and a fiancé by the age of twenty-one. It amazed him that she could still be so gentle and compassionate after all she’d been through. The reminder made him want to care for her and protect her, but he tried not to dwell too much on what those feelings meant. 

“I'm sorry,” he said quietly and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, giving his arms around her waist a gentle squeeze. 

“It’s okay it’s been years, it’s just...life was really different following it. My mother remarried and, I don’t know...I guess I felt like a blemish on her record after that.”

“In what way?”

“My father was very successful and hardworking, but his family didn’t partake in flaunting their economic status, much to my mother’s chagrin. She grew up poor and was determined to social climb until she was a part of that world and she hated that my father held no interest in it. After he passed, she enlisted one of his well known business contacts to help her manage our family’s assets. Leo was from old money and more in tune with the lifestyle she wanted and so she married him. Then her world revolved around him and his daughter and I couldn’t help but feel she resented me. She knew it would’ve been easier to blend into that society if I wasn’t around to remind everyone she had been an outsider.”

“That’s awful,” he frowned and held her snugly, “Well, I am glad you’re around,” he hummed and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, hearing her sniff.

She reached down then and lifted one of his hands from her, pressing a kiss to the back of it before returning it to her waist and focusing back on her cooking. He smiled to himself and rested the side of his face against her hair as he continued to hold her. 

“Now is the time you share something twisted about your childhood to make me feel better about my pitiful family,” she spoke up with dry humor and he smiled, knowing it was the way she deflected when she felt vulnerable. She was so soft and caring and open with him, but she did have her tender subjects that he could tell took more effort for her to share. 

“Hmm….where to start,” he exhaled and watched her as she cut the rolled out pasta and placed them on baking sheets. “Well, you know a good bit of it - a typical Midwest upbringing, I suppose. Money was tight, dad drank too much, and mom made the best of it that she could,” he paused as he thought on it, “My Dad...wasn’t a good person. He mistreated my mother. Me and my brother, too, but mom got the brunt of it. He left when I was thirteen and we were better off for it.”

“Has he contacted you since?”

“No. My brother Jamie tried to track him down a few times but met dead ends.”

“Have you ever considered looking for him?” 

“I used to, but I’ve come to accept it for what it is. He didn’t want to be in our lives, so I’m not going to spend mine trying to be a part of his,” David said quietly and nuzzled his jaw against her hair, enjoying her familiar scent. 

Regina wiped her hands on the dish towel then before turning in his arms and shaking her own around his waist, “As long as you’re at peace with it,” she looked up at him and he smiled at the way she studied his expression. “You’re looking at me like that again.”

“Like what?” he smiled wider. 

“Like...Nothing,” she smiled after a long moment, giving a brief shake of her head before leaning up and kissing him, long and slow. 

His hands found her hips and his lips curled against hers, humming mischievously, “You think we’re at a point we could take a break?” he asked when he pulled his mouth from hers and his eyes shifted over her shoulder towards her cooking. 

She rewarded him with a playful grin as her hands snaked under his shirt, “Maybe a small one.”

* * *

Regina stared at the ceiling of David’s office and let her mouth fall open before she remembered their location and shut it quickly to stifle a moan. Her head lolled between her shoulders, leaning back on her hands pressed against his desk and struggling to keep her body still. 

Her hips jerked involuntarily when she felt his low moan and her head snapped up with a gasp at the sensation, looking down to where he knelt on the floor with his mouth between her thighs. She hadn’t been introduced to  _ this _ until David had done it earlier on in their relationship and she couldn’t get enough. Luckily, neither could he, and his tongue found it’s way south nearly every time they lost their clothes. 

She let out a muffled wine, shifting her weight more on to one elbow as her other arm straightened to thread fingers through his hair. His eyes shifted up to her then and she felt his lips smirk against her, sending a sliver of pleasure from belly down to her clit. 

Her attention was stolen briefly when they heard people talking in the hall but his fingers squeezed her flesh and he murmured, “Doors locked.”

She exhaled sharply at his voice vibrating her sex again and felt reassured that no one would walk in on them. The risk of doing this in a public setting added a certain thrill and her attention quickly returned to her building orgasm. “Oh fuck,“ she whispered under her breath, starting to rock her hips under his mouth in a way she’d learned felt sinfully delicious. 

His tongue flattened on her clit and began a fluttering motion that soon had her arm giving out and her back falling flush with his desk. Her ears barely registered his mumbled words of encouragement and she brought both hands into his hair, abdominal muscles burning with how avidly she undulated under him. 

“Taste so good,” he said more clearly, but still low enough they wouldn’t be heard, and moved his arms that had been locked over her thighs. His hands gripped behind her knees and pushed her legs wider, making a strangled cry escape her at the feeling of being spread open. 

She brought her arm over her mouth then and shut her eyes as she whimpered into it, bringing her other hand to grip the edge of the desk for more leverage to push against his mouth. He groaned into her again at that and quickened the pace of his licks, adding fuel to the fire burning in her abdomen. 

It had her soon clamping her own hand over her mouth, feeling the promise of her orgasm's intensity as he pushed her over the edge. Her body went rigid as the hot pleasure surged through her and then her hips bucked from the desk with the sweet rush of the second wave that followed seconds after. He held her legs in their splayed position but allowed her hips to roll and twitch, though his tongue remained glued to her clit as he sucked down on it and moved his mouth in time with her spasms. 

“God, David,” she panted quietly when her arms dropped beside her on the desk, limbs feeling like jelly as tremors of satisfaction spread through them. 

His mouth released her and he smiled against her thigh as he kissed it and left her wetness there, “I told you I was in the mood for lunch.”

* * *

The summer passed almost as quickly as the first semester had and Regina found herself enamored with the Professor she’d initially thought to be pretentious and detached. He’d turned out to be anything but and it had her heart in a tailspin and her mind struggling to keep up. 

They hadn’t defined what they were doing and it had been a relief, at least in the beginning. Neither of them needed the added pressure of putting into words what they felt. They’d been navigating their respective journeys back from grief, healing with the help of each other, sure of their connection but taking it day by day. 

Now as she watched him sleep, she couldn’t lie to herself and say she didn’t wonder what their future held. She knew she meant  _ something  _ to him. He showed her in his thoughtfulness and the care he took when he touched her. David wasn’t the type of man to have a meaningless fling and that reassured her. 

Still, there was so much working against them. They’d been careful to keep their relationship private, only going out together in areas where it was less likely to be seen by anyone they knew. She’d told Ruby, but she wasn’t a student and her secret was safe with her either way. 

Regina couldn’t help the questions that crept in as she fell harder for him. She began to wonder if he could envision a future with her given their situation, if he would mind what others might say should they go public. It was foolish and she chastised herself for letting her train of thought travel so far ahead, trying not to let it overshadow the present she was so blissfully content in. 

An arm capturing her waist brought her from her daydream and she yelped in surprise when he rolled over her with a sleepy smile, causing a bubble of laughter to erupt from her next. 

“Good morning,” he mumbled, voice still gravely with sleep in a way that made her chest warm with adoration. 

“Morning,” she murmured and slipped her hands up his back slowly, spreading her legs wider for him to lay between.

“I was thinking…”

“That’s dangerous,” she bantered playfully and earned a squint. 

“Cute,” he smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips before lifting up to watch her with a hint more seriousness, “My mother wants to visit in a few weeks, before the new semester starts.”

“Oh,” she exhaled slowly, not being able to help feeling disappointed at the thought of being away from him, as childish as it was. 

Apparently it had shown in her expression and he smiled in response, brushing his thumb over her temple gently. “I had moved here shortly before Mary Margaret became sick, so my mother’s visits were for different reasons. I was thinking this visit would be different and, maybe, you’d like to join us? She has an interest in art, and I know you’re more knowledgeable of the museums in the area than I am…”

“You want me to meet her?” she looked up at his questioning gaze as she processed it, heart filled with encouragement at the idea. 

“Do you want to? I know it’s not exactly a thrilling way to spend a weekend, but-“ a hint of insecurity colored his expression and he smiled unsurely, “If you’d want to join us.”

* * *

Regina had been a bundle of nerves when she’d met up with them at the museum. She was sure her hand even trembled slightly when she’d reached out to shake Ruth’s, but the woman’s familiar blue eyes put her at ease. They were kind and held no traces of judgement or disapproval, and her warm smile as David introduced them had calmed Regina further. 

In no time she’d found herself leading them around to the different displays, talking endlessly with Ruth as David trailed behind them. He wore a delighted smile when she’d glance at him, reassuring her that she was making a good impression. Though it wasn’t hard to get along with his mother. She was easy going and receptive, and especially interested in Regina’s knowledge of the museum pieces. 

Ruth had even mentioned that she considered pursuing painting when she was younger, but that her life had taken a different turn when she’d had David and his twin Jamie. She could tell where David had inherited his love of knowledge and culture, finding herself impressed with Ruth’s understanding of art despite not being able to make a career of it.

She had longed for her own mother to see the value and importance of the field she’d dedicated herself to instead of discounting it as a hobby, but Cora’s interest in art went no further than how much it was worth. It had Regina soaking up every ounce of Ruth’s approval and interest, relishing in the captive audience she had in the mother and son as she talked passionately about the history behind the works. 

The afternoon had passed without a hitch and Regina had found herself reluctant to be parting ways by the time they’d finished there. She hadn’t planned on returning to David’s with them, thinking it wouldn’t be appropriate to stay with him and not wanting to intrude on their time together. But then Ruth had suggested they go to the farmer’s market for produce to make dinner, explaining what she planned to cook and making sure Regina liked it all, as if it were a given she’d be coming with them. 

Regina had happily complied after David’s nod of encouragement and now found herself in his kitchen, helping Ruth find the utensils she needed to tackle the mountain of fresh vegetables on the counter. David had been shooed outside to string the green beans, but it hadn’t unnerved her to be alone with his mother. In fact, she quite liked getting the chance to get to know her better. 

“So you came here against her wishes?” Ruth asked, bringing her back to the present. 

The conversation had started with the older woman asking friendly questions about Regina’s chosen degree, then where she was from originally, and about her family. She was a good listener and so attentive in a motherly way, prompting Regina to share more than she normally would with someone she just met. 

“Yes, but getting away from there was the best thing I’ve done,” Regina said sincerely as she poured a glass of wine for the both of them. 

“That’s rather brave of you.” Ruth replied and it encouraged her, making her feel as if she had the woman’s approval. She had been concerned that she wouldn’t due to her age and background, but David must’ve informed his mother of both and she didn’t appear concerned. 

“I just wanted to be free of it,” she smiled weakly and handed Ruth the wine glass, “I couldn’t live my mother’s life. It would’ve been harder for me to survive that than it was coming here with nothing.”

“I know my opinion isn’t worth anything, but I think you did the right thing,” his mother replied with a nod, “I felt the same way about my own mother. For different reasons, of course. I wanted more for myself, to escape that town and never look back. But, life happened and before I knew it I had twins.”

“That must’ve been a lot to handle,” Regina nodded, looking to the woman who gave her a warm smile in return. 

“It was, but I don’t regret a minute of it. Raising my boys is the best thing I’ve ever done, even if we did struggle along the way,” she chuckled softly and shook her head, “And boy did we struggle. But I’ve found peace in my life there and, over the years, it actually grew on me. And seeing my boys both so accomplished puts it all into perspective. It was so very worth it.”

Regina’s throat constricted at the love she saw in the woman’s eyes for her children. She’d longed to see that reflected in Cora’s gaze and hear her say she didn’t regret bringing her into the world. It was a wish in vain, but she’d wished it nonetheless. 

“I take it your decision to come here created issues with you and your mother?” Ruth prodded gently and Regina realized she’d been absorbed by her own thoughts. 

“I’m sorry, I-“ she stammered to apologize for abandoning the conversation, but Ruth’s gaze simply looked curious instead of offended, “Yes...we aren’t exactly on speaking terms. I’ve visited home for a few events in my father’s honor and it’s...strained to say the least. But our problems didn’t exactly start with my choice of college.”

Ruth nodded knowingly and remained silent for a moment, “Well, I would certainly be proud to call you my daughter. I’m sure she feels the same, even if she’s not good at voicing that.”

Regina’s heart soared at the compliment, but sank again at the thought of Cora, “Thank you, that means a lot to me,” she smiled weakly and swallowed down the emotion rising in her throat, “But I don’t think that is the problem. She has no issue voicing her opinions.”

“Oh, dear,” the older woman sighed quietly and stepped to her, wrapping an arm around Regina’s shoulders and giving them a brief squeeze, “I’m sure David’s told you a bit about his father. Sometimes people become so broken inside that they don’t know how to fix it, or maybe don’t care to. It hurts the people around them and makes them feel unworthy. I know it isn’t easy, but you can’t define yourself or your worth by her treatment of you. All right?” 

Regina struggled to meet Ruth’s kind eyes and fought desperately not to crumble at the woman’s maternal comfort and validation. It was something she’d craved since she was a child and feeling it threatened to make a sob escape her. She gave a wobbly smile and choked it down as she nodded in agreement. 

* * *

“She’s young, David,” Ruth said quietly, causing him to look up as they shared coffee at his kitchen table. Regina was still in bed, having ended up staying at Ruth’s insistence. His brows furrowed with concern at his mother’s statement, thinking up to this point that she hadn’t found an issue with it.

“I know…” he nodded and stared down at his coffee, “I forget sometimes because she’s so mature. I know it’s due to what she’s been through and that it isn’t right for me to consider her older than her years because of it...“

“I’m not condemning it,” Ruth stopped his rambling when she rested her hand over his on the table, “Just reminding you of what that comes with. She may be independent and mature, but she’s still fragile. From what I gathered, her mother’s done a number on her self esteem.”

“She has,” he frowned with a slow nod, “When we met I wasn’t looking for anything. It all happened so naturally. There was this mutual sadness that made me connect with her and allowed me to ignore the reasons we shouldn’t. I never thought that it would turn into this. Or to feel so...deeply for her. For anyone after Mary Margaret.”

“I have to say, when you initially told me about Regina - about her age and her having been your student,” she paused warily and exhaled, “-I was worried for you. I worried the grief had allowed you to slip into something merely physical that you confused for more, with a young woman who might take advantage of that. But she’s so far from what I feared, and when I saw that life back in your eyes it erased that doubt. I haven’t seen this David in so long and I have missed him.”

He smiled weakly when her eyes glistened with unshed tears, turning his hand palm up to hold hers, “I was lost for a long time,” he nodded quietly. 

“You were, and I was worried that you may never return to yourself,” Ruth admitted and gave his hand a squeeze, “But she has brought you back to life, my boy. The way the two of you look at each other speaks volumes. Don’t let that go.”

“I don’t want to,” he replied earnestly, “I’m going to speak to her when the time is right. We’ve been...doing this for a while now, but we haven’t discussed what it is. I was fine with that at first because, well, it was less pressure as I figured out my own issues. But I know I want her in my life and at this point I can’t imagine it without her. I just don’t want to come on too strong. Like you said, she’s young and she’s just starting to really live her life after everything she’s been through. I don’t want to hold her back.”

“My boy, loving someone does just the opposite of that.”


End file.
